James Potter II
Albus: "I ''won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" :'Ginny': "''James, give it a rest!" :James: "I only said he ''might be. There's nothing wrong with that." :— Albus worrying about his Sorting because of James' teasing.[src] '''James Sirius[3] Potter' was the oldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter. His godparents, as well as uncle and aunt, are Ron andHermione Weasley.[4] He has two younger siblings: Albus and Lily. James was named after his paternal grandfather, James Potter, and his father's godfather, Sirius Black. Biographyhttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=James_Potter_II&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/6/6c/30248pd.jpgJames Potter II at King's Cross, with his owl. Added by Pol 871James was seen going toHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September,2017 with his brother Albus, who was just starting his first year. James, being the oldest child, had already been attending Hogwarts, but it is not specified which year he was entering. Contemporaries at school include his cousins Victoire and Rose, as well as Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius, though they are in different years. When his family was gathered to see him and his brother off atKing's Cross Station on 1 September, 2017, James interrupted his cousin Victoire snogging Teddy Lupin, and then ran off to tell hisfamily and other relatives. He was disappointed when they did not react strongly.[5] At some point, James would also steal the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer, while he was not looking, to have fun with it at Hogwarts.[6] Personalityhttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=James_Potter_II&action=edit&section=2Edit James is much like his uncle, Ron, for his poor timing and knack for interfering with other people's love lives. He also seems to have inherited his sense of humour and love for mischief from his two uncles, Fred and George, and having a fondness for teasing his siblings and making mischief. He is also very much like his two namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black, in his mischievous and trouble-making nature. Relationships http://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=James_Potter_II&action=edit&section=3Edit Parentshttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=James_Potter_II&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/b/be/Harrybonnie.jpgJames's parents, Harry and Ginny Potter. Added by Pol 871James has a strong connection with both of his parents, even though he does not want to show it in front of other people, especially girls and friends. Still, he permitted his parents hugs and kisses (from Mother) before rushing off to the Hogwarts Express in 2017, and wrote to them three times a week the previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Siblingshttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=James_Potter_II&action=edit&section=5Edit James is the oldest of three children, and he enjoys teasing his younger siblings Albus and Lily.http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/7/72/Jameslilys.jpgJames with his sister, Lily. Added by Pol 871However, he is on good terms with both of them, even willing to share a room with Albus if Teddy ever decides to move in, although Harry seems to believe this would lead to disaster. Teddy Lupinhttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=James_Potter_II&action=edit&section=6Edit When James saw Teddy kissing Victoire, he ran to tell his family, but he was disappointed with their reaction. However, he agreed with his younger sister, who shared his and Albus's desire for Teddy to become an official member of the extended Potter-Weasley family. Behind the sceneshttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=James_Potter_II&action=edit&section=7Edit http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/9/9a/SiriusBlack.jpgSirius Black, James' partial namesake. Added by KickAssJedi *James will be portrayed in the upcoming Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 by Will Dunn. http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/4/4c/Thebestmainimageofjamespotter.jpgJames Potter, James' paternal grandfather and partial namesake. Added by Pol 871 Appearanceshttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=James_Potter_II&action=edit&section=8Edit *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' (First appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and referenceshttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=James_Potter_II&action=edit&section=9Edit